1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, such as a camera, etc., which can photograph a subject so that the photograph of the subject coincides with a recommended composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed a camera that can take a photograph so that the photograph coincides with a desired composition, by displaying information about composition on the viewfinder or liquid crystal monitor (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996)-294025). In this camera, a scene is previously photographed to acquire information on reference composition that becomes a reference when photographing the scene. Also, the reference composition, and the image of the scene being input from the imaging means in real time, are displayed on display means such a viewfinder, a liquid crystal panel, etc. If such a camera is used, a photographer can obtain an image photographed so that it becomes a suitable composition, by causing the reference composition and the image of the scene to coincide with each other.
However, in the camera disclosed in the above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8(1996) -294025, the quality of an image which is obtained based on a reference composition depends largely upon the skill of a photographer, because the reference composition is determined beforehand and put into the camera by the photographer. In addition, even if a place where the photographer is situated is a noted place for sight-seeing, there will be a possibility that the photographer will miss a chance to press the shutter.